1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for preventing the unauthorized removal of mobile radios and the like as mounted and installed in vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known type devices for preventing unauthorized removal of electronic equipment as mounted in vehicles is that they commonly are not adjustable in size or accommodation of various arrangements of electronic equipment. That is, the device must be specifically designed for a particular type of mobile electronic equipment.
Another problem with known type devices is that they involve a number of parts, many of which are fairly complicated, which increases the overall cost of making, distributing and selling of said devices.
Another known problem with conventional security devices is that many of them employ conventional-type locks which are easily opened by people with simple lock-picking equipment which quickly defeats the purpose of the overall device.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,693,691, R. W. Pasanen, Nov. 9, 1954; 3,370,446, T. H. Francis, Feb. 27, 1968; 3,410,122, E. L. Moses, Nov. 12, 1968; 3,673,828, A. R. Jones, July 4, 1972; 3,945,227, P. M. Reiland, Mar. 23, 1976.
None of these prior are devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.